Take Me
by Turdlock
Summary: For souls touched too much by darkness, death is rarely resting. AkuRoku. Inspired by Nijuuni's deviation Wicked Promise on Deviantart.


**IMPORTANT NOTE**: This is inspired by the AkuRoku artwork by Nijuuni on DeviantArt, called _Wicked Promise_. Yes, she drew the artwork first. Yes, all stories relating to the artwork were based off HER ARTWORK, including this one. I see comments in the deviation about how it is a fanart for the fanfiction, but the fics are fanfiction based on the artwork, and if people would read author's notes (or at least glance at them) they would know that. That piece of beauty came from Nijuuni herself. Sorry for the rant.

**Diclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I know, I know. Shame on them. Everyone should give me what I want. Idiots.

More author notes at the end. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Take Me <span>**

There it was, the feeling of a long nail sliding across the under side of his chin. He jerked, his finger slipping on the trigger and sending out a bullet into the brick wall to his right. Sora glanced at him and he couldn't meet his stare. Shivers racked his body.

"Roxas, what's up?" Sora asked, taking the gun from Roxas' shaking hands, "You've been jumpy for a while now." Even though Roxas wasn't looking into Sora's eyes, he could still feel the warmth from them. "No one would blame you for taking a break Roxas. You don't have to keep going like this." Sora's hand rested on his shoulder and he flinched.

"I'm fine." Roxas shook his head, and pulled away from his brother's touch.

He finally met Sora's eyes to see the brunette frowning, eyes hard. "Go home." Sora's face softened. "I'll call Riku, and he can hunt with me for the rest of the night. There's not that much action tonight anyway."

"But Sora—" Roxas started, only to be cut off.

"Go." Sora pushed him a bit. "I'll knock you out myself if I have to." Roxas knew Sora would. It was just like his brother.

"…fine. Be careful though." Roxas squeezed his brother's shoulder, then started walking away to his car.

He was halfway to his small apartment when something happened. Despite the fact that he was waiting for it, it still made him jerk, his head whipping away from the icy lips on his cheek. The marble lips that never gave with the pressure of his cheeks. It was like a moving doll of ice had kissed him.

Roxas let out a strangled yell, thankful there were no other cars out as late as it was. There was liquid in the corners of his eyes and he blinked to keep it from forming tears. He hated it. As much as he loved it, he _hated_ it.

He slammed the door to his apartment, not bothering to lock it. The only people he should have locked the door against couldn't make their way in unless invited anyway. The cross on his door would keep out the ones strong enough to discard an invitation.

Roxas wasted no time rushing into his bathroom and ducking his head in the shower, turning on the cold water. He let the heavy beating of the shower cool down his head and wash away the beginnings of a headache.

There, on his scar, his mark of servitude and shame, an icy finger traced the raised skin. Roxas whimpered at the familiar touch. "_Axel_." Came the breathless plead.

Roxas scrambled for the antique mirror on the wall next to the sink. Tears spilled from his eyes and he didn't try to stop them. In the reflection he could see not only himself, but _him_.

Long nails tore his shoulder and a graceful hand held his chin. White eyes—eyes that would never, _never_ be green again—stared at him blankly. It was a horrifying mock up of his lover.

A soft, hauntingly familiar voice whispered temptations in his ear. Roxas didn't think he could take it anymore. Every moment was filled with icy touches and marble lips.

Eyes wide, Roxas could only stare at his own reflection, barely even noticing the terrifying figure behind him. "_Okay_," Roxas cried, "_Take me_."

Lips touched his neck and Roxas relaxed for the first time in seven months.

Roxas spared a moment of regret for his twin and faded away.

He would forever be with his one true love.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: Let me start off with saying I have never been inspired by a song or artwork. I haven't. Other fics, TV shows, movies, people around me, and novels are usually what brings ideas into my head and makes me want to write something. But when I saw Nijuuni's deviation I went _breathless_, which had never happened to me looking at art of any kind. (What can I say, I can't draw to save my life, and I'm just not that art savvy) I looked at it (see: drooled ad stared) upwards of an hour and I knew I had to write something. This is what came from it. (and listening to Ride the Wings of Pesilence, by From First to Last on repeat.)

I understand it's confusing, it's got a _huge_ back-story that I am currently writing, but I'm unwilling to post it until I get more than two chapters done. Let's just say it contains AkuRoku and Riso, Sora and Roxas as the main characters, vampires, Heartless/Nobodies, demon summoning, and the theme song to it is Letters to You, by Finch. Listen to that song. Srsly, it's amazing.

I hope you like it, and I understand that it could never, ever, ever do justice to the artwork that inspired it.

Turdlock Out Y'all!


End file.
